


Nr. 14 Ausbruch

by Eremon



Series: Thainwyns Wortliste [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Elb wagt einen Ausbruch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nr. 14 Ausbruch

**Author's Note:**

> Hier die Nr. 14 von der Wortliste. Link: http://thainwyns-blog.blogspot.dk/p/blog-page_29.html

Das Klirren von schweren Ketten durchbrach die Stille. Es war das einzige Geräusch in dem grossen, dunklen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Elb am Boden sass. Seine geschickten Finger machten sich an den Verschlüssen der Ketten zu schaffen. Klick. Mit einem lauten Poltern fielen sie zu Boden und der Elb zuckte ob des Geräusches zusammen. Die Ketten war er erst mal los, aber es war noch ein langer Weg in die Freiheit. Er grinste und machte sich auf den Weg zum einzigen Ausgang. Dieses Mal musste sein Ausbruch einfach klappen. Er öffnete die Türe und der Mut verliess ihn. Mehrere Schwerter, sowie sicher auch mehrere Pfeile waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Ähm…eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas Luft schnappen, wisst ihr, die Luft ist etwas stickig in meiner Zelle.“, plauderte er nervös drauf los. Improvisation war angesagt. Scheinbar selbstsicher wollte er weiterlaugen, wurde aber von einer Wache aufgehalten. Die Schwertspitze bohrte sich unangenehm in seine Brust und verursachte ihm noch mehr Schmerzen. „Nix da, hiergeblieben“, meinte die Wache. „Mit so plumpen Tricks kannst du nicht an uns vorbei. Du gehst jetzt schön brav wieder zurück in deine Zelle.“ Fieberhaft überlegte der Elb. Er war alleine und geschwächt von dieser ewigen Gefangenschaft. Und die Wachen waren definitiv in der Überzahl. Seufzend gab er nach, drehte sich um und ging zurück in seine Zelle. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete darauf, dass ihm die Ketten wieder angelegt werden würden. Schon wieder war ein Ausbruch missglückt.


End file.
